


you're the star i look for every night

by dannydevito



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannydevito/pseuds/dannydevito
Summary: Kinktober Day 7: Sex Toys“It just is.” Aoi pouted, absentmindedly running his fingers along the stretch of Fuuta’s broad shoulder, humming appreciatively under his breath. “You sitting there, doing nothing, while only I get off. It’s weird, right?”
Relationships: Kaminoshima Futa/Wakakusa Aoi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	you're the star i look for every night

**Author's Note:**

> [title taken from compass by the neighbourhood](https://youtu.be/j56dEcq7ryo)
> 
> me??? writing for aaside again??? shocking i know
> 
> (no bully about me still doing kinktober in jan. im v v slow i know)

“Are you sure about this?” Aoi asked, looking dubiously at the dildo laying innocuously in the middle of their bed, a small frown creasing his brows. He turned to look at  Fuuta who just laughed in response, wrapping one loose arm around the  pianist's waist, dragging him into  Fuuta’s lap,  peppering small, open mouthed kisses across the nape of his neck.

“ Of course I’m sure!”  Fuuta finally replied, resting his chin on his  boyfriends bare shoulder, fingers stroking the soft skin of his hips. “Think of how good it’ll feel?”

Aoi just hummed, still not convinced. He reached out towards the dildo, grasping it in one his hands, turning it this way and that, as if he was inspecting it. Aoi blushed when he realized the sheer size of the sex toy, it was much bigger than  Fuuta with bulging fake veins along the sides and dramatically curved. Aoi got flustered at just the thought of that dildo going inside him, stretching him open, white  Fuuta just watched, it was embarrassing.

“I just don’t...” Aoi started but trailed off, whimpering on his own words when  Fuuta started nipping at the junction between his neck and shoulder, teasing the thin skin, leaving behind small bite marks, grinding up against Aoi, his warm body plastered up against the smaller man. 

“What was that?”  Fuuta asked, each word punctuated with a scrap of his teeth against Aoi’s neck, reveling in the way his boyfriend squirmed in his hold, struggling to hold back his hitched breaths and pleased sighs. “I didn’t get what you were saying.”

“ Fuuta !” Aoi cried out, frustrated, grabbing the redhead’s wrists as if he was about to push him off, clinging onto his boyfriend instead, grounding himself in the simple touch. “Please...”

Fuuta stopped his teasing, finally taking mercy on his boyfriend, turning him around in his lap so they were finally facing each other. He tipped them over, pushing Aoi down into their sheets, kneeling above the petite man, their faces only a breath apart. “Hey.”  Fuuta cooed when he noticed the tears clinging to Aoi’s watery eyes, kissing away the few that escaped. “What’s wrong?”

Aoi took a few moments to reply, tilting his face so  Fuuta could kiss him easier, basking in the attention. When his heart felt it wasn’t about to beat straight out of his chest, he blinked his eyes open, staring up into  Fuuta’s concerned blue eyes. “It’s just embarrassing.”

“Embarrassing?”  Fuuta questioned, voice all soft and quiet, just for Aoi to hear, running his fingers through the pink locks splayed across the pillow, smiling at how his boyfriend leaned into the touch, till his delicate cheek was cupped in  Fuuta’s hand. “How?”

“It just is.” Aoi pouted, absentmindedly running his fingers along the stretch of  Fuuta’s broad shoulder, humming appreciatively under his breath. “You sitting there, doing nothing, while only I get off. It’s weird, right?” 

“ Ohhh ! Aoi!”  Fuuta squealed, nuzzling against Aoi’s face, heart clenching in his chest at how _cute_ his boyfriend was without even realizing it. “Don’t worry you’re pretty little head about me, trust me okay?”

Aoi just frowned, clearly not convinced, chewing on his lower lip uncertainly.  Fuuta leaned forward, licking into Aoi’s mouth, small pecks quickly turning a passionate kiss,  Fuuta brushing his tongue against Aoi’s, savoring the taste of his boyfriend. Eventually the need to breathe gets too strong, the couple pulling apart reluctantly. Aoi stared up at his boyfriend, taking in the bright glean to his blue eyes, the red flush high on his cheeks, the easy smile on his lips, always so happy even though it’s just him. Aoi constantly wonders how he got so lucky, out of all the people in Nagasaki why did he pick Aoi.

It’s with that self-depreciating thought that he gives a small nod of his head. “Okay.” Aoi finally agrees. He knows  Fuuta wouldn’t intentionally hurt him and would stop if he got the sense that Aoi was uncomfortable. It was like he had a sixth sense when it came to Aoi, always able to tell how the pink-haired student felt before Aoi himself could even make sense of his emotions. “We can use  the.. t-toy.”

Fuuta whoops in response, wide grin lighting up his entire face, pearly white teeth on display, leaning down again to kiss Aoi full on the mouth. It’s a short kiss,  Fuuta pulling back before he gives Aoi a flirty wink and a small salute and then he’s shifting down their bed, placing himself between Aoi’s legs, spreading them open, bottle of lube in one hand, the _dildo_ in the other.

Fuuta rests the dildo against the flat of Aoi’s stomach, inhaling sharply at how _big_ it looks next to his _tiny_ boyfriend, while he opens up the lube, wetting his fingers with it, warming it up for Aoi. He stares down at Aoi appreciatively, drinking in the sight of his boyfriend, spread out just for him, _like a_ _prize._ Aoi squirms under  Fuuta’s hungry gaze, skin crawling from the weight of it, still not used to someone staring at him like that, like he’s something precious, _something worth_ _cherishing._

Fuuta finally reaches out for Aoi, petting the sensitive rim of his entrance while he trails kisses along the sensitive skin of his boyfriend's inner thigh, give small nips here and there, delighting in the way Aoi whines in response, skin dancing under his tongue, cock swelling up, drooling precum against his dewy skin. Aoi groans out when  Fuuta finally slips a finger inside him, legs unconsciously sliding further apart, offering his body up to  Fuuta . 

It doesn’t take long for one finger to become two, then three, Aoi’s body opening up so beautifully for  Fuuta , so responsive to his touch, crying out sweetly when his clumsy fingers brushed against the sensitive bundle of nerves hidden deep inside him, fluttering walls sucking him in. When  Fuuta deems Aoi ready he pulls out, watching his puckered entrance clench in anticipation, his boyfriend crying out at the empty sensation, tilting his hips up, instinctually searching out for more. 

Before  Fuuta reaches out for the dildo he wraps one arm around Aoi’s slight waist, pulling him in for a deep kiss, all slow and gentle, Aoi melting into his touch, curling his fingers into the meat of  Fuuta’s shoulder, holding him close. They slowly pull apart, breathing in each other’s air,  Fuuta drinking in Aoi’s flushed face, all pretty pink lips and hazy eyes, like he was pulled straight from  Fuuta’s dreams.

“I’m  gonna use the toy now.”  Fuuta whispers softly, knows that his usual bold voice would be too much for Aoi in the moment, he doesn’t want to spoil the moment before it even began. When Aoi just nods minutely,  Fuuta lets out a sigh, pressing a quick kiss to the corner of his boyfriend's mouth. “I need you to use your words, baby.”

Aoi takes a deep shuddering breath, mouth opening and closing before he finally gets the confidence to speak. “I’m ready.” Aoi mumbles, all shy, tips of ears burning bright red at his own words.  Fuuta grins at the quiet admission, forgetting himself for a moment and smacking a wet open-mouthed kiss to Aoi’s cheek, reaching out for the dildo that lay abandoned at their side. The redhead pours a generous amount of lube all over it, a little extra never hurt even if it was a bitch to clean up. Well for Aoi anyway. 

Fuuta brushes the tip of the dildo against the slick entrance, giving Aoi a chance to steel his frayed nerves before he pushes it in past his boyfriend's rim, sinking it nice and deep, inch by inch. Aoi gasps out wetly, back arching at the new sensation, walls pulsating around the silicone, adjusting to the new width, not used to being stretched open so wide, so  _full._

Fuuta presses on, fucking the dildo deeper and deeper into Aoi, mesmerized by the way his boyfriend falls apart right in front of him, gasping at the bedsheets, narrow chest heaving, desperate pants and mewls spilling from his lips, drool dripping from his open mouth, cock leaking an obscene amount of precum onto his stomach.  Fuuta’s cock throbs in the confines of his boxer at the sight, the redhead biting down on his own lower lip _hard_ to stop himself from  cumming on the spot. 

Without warning  Fuuta picks up the pace, spearing Aoi open with the dildo, fucking him hard and fast.  Fuuta can’t look away from his Aoi’s rim, his pretty little hole stretched obscenely wide around the dildo, fluttering around the sex toy. Aoi lost all self-control moaning out brokenly, desperate, needy little sounds being punched out of him with every press of the dildo. 

_“Fuuta, Fuuta, Fuuta_ _.”_ Aoi chants out through tears of pleasure, crying his boyfriends name like it’s the only word he can remember, the only word he knows, _the only word that_ _matters._

Aoi doesn’t last much longer than that, orgasm taking over his entire body, shuddering through wave upon wave of pleasure.  Fuuta watches as his boyfriend cock twitches, completely untouched, ropes of cum spurting out of the flushed head, making a mess of Aoi’s chest.  Fuuta can’t stand the distance any longer, surging up to capture Aoi’s red lips, pinning his wrecked boyfriend beneath him, kissing him hard and wet. 

Aoi groans into the kiss, too fucked out to even think, allowing  Fuuta to do what he wants. Once the redhead had his fill of his boyfriend, he pulls back with a giant dopey grin stretched across his face. “So?”  Fuuta asks, waggling his brows suggestively, physically incapable of keeping himself from touching Aoi, stroking his fingers down the length of Aoi’s arm, linking their fingers together, pressing errant kisses onto his boyfriend’s damp, flushed skin.

Aoi squeezes his eye shut, ducking his head, tucking it into the crook of  Fuuta’s neck, still embarrassed even after _all_ _that._ “It was.... good.” The shy student finally mumbles out, heart thundering in his chest. 

Fuuta lets out another excited whoop, wrapping his arms around Aoi’s waist, rolling them over in the bed. “That’s good because we only just begun!”

_What?_

**Author's Note:**

> im back at it again with the fuutaoi shit. 
> 
> (srs tho i hope at least one person enjoys this and if u did pls leave a comment.)
> 
> my [twit](https://twitter.com/giornah)
> 
> my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/giornah)


End file.
